Singing in the Moonlight
by eViLyN95
Summary: There are many similarities with the show and many differences, like Quinn being a werewolf. When Quinn, Santana, and Brittany join Glee Quinn has to suffer through seeing her imprint, Rachel, with her boyfriend, Finn. Will be Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Faberry is one of my favorite (not a couple but should be) couples and I couldn't help writing a this. Hope you like it.

**Disclamer: Don't own the Glee characters or any ideas I take from it. I do, however own the idea for this story. **

**Chapter 1**

Quinn Fabray walked into her uncle's Spanish classroom hoping to get whatever conversation they were going to have over with fast. She'd gotten his text while at Breadstix with Santana and Brittany for their before practice meal they'd started after they'd made JV last year. She had to be on the court for Basketball practice in 10 minutes. She didn't want to be late on the first practice of the year. She with San and Britt were the first sophomores to make Varsity in the school's history and she didn't want to disappoint Coach Beiste.

Will Schuester looked up from the papers he was grading at the sound of the door closing.

"What did you wanna talk about Uncle Will?" Quinn asked sitting down at her desk.

"I wanted to collect on the favor you owe me for not telling you dad about catching you at Club Pulse in Dayton during the summer." He knew there was no other way his niece would agree to what he was about to ask.

"Oh god. It must be bad if you brought that up." Quinn groaned. "What's the favor?" She asked a little hesitant.

"I need you to convince Santana and Brittany to join Glee with you." He murmured, though he knew Quinn could still hear him loud and clear.

"What?" Quinn shrieked making her uncle cover his sensitive ears. "Are you insane? I can barely stop myself from tearing Finn's balls off when I see him kiss **my **Rachel, and you think I can be in the same room as them without trying to kill him?" She continued the assault on Will's eardrums while jumping out of her seat.

"That's why I want Santana and Brittany to join, too. Their presence will keep you from doing anything drastic." He got up from his desk to his distressed niece. "I understand what you're going through, remember?" He put his hand on her shoulder soothing him with his touch.

Quinn winced remembering that her uncle really did understand. He was going through the same thing with his imprint Emma and her boyfriend, Coach Tanaka, the football coach. "Sorry Uncle Will."

"It's okay." He didn't want his favorite niece to feel bad. "So, can you at least think about it?"

"Don't have to." Quinn sighed. "It's the least I can do."

"Thank you." He promised himself to help Quinn however he could during Glee. "Hurry up, or you'll be late to practice."

Quinn ran, but stopped halfway out the door. "Glee meets Tuesdays and Wednesdays, right?"

"Right."

A/N: On a scale of 0 to 10, how much do you like this and want me to continue? Review with your answer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow the first chapter got a lot of alerts and reviews, so here is chapter 2 for y'all.

**Disclamer: Don't own the Glee characters or any ideas I take from it. I do, however own the idea for this story. I also don't own the song S&M.**

**Chapter 2**

Quinn ran into the locker room only having 3 minutes to change and be on the court. She mumbled a greeting to her friends, who were sitting on the bench closest to her locker already in their issued practice shorts, shirts, and jerseys. Quinn got out of her clothes as fast as she could without ripping them and threw them into her locker with one hand while opening her gym bag with the other.

"What did Hairspray the musical want?" Santana asked watching her friend struggle to put on her shorts and shirt at the same time.

"That's mean San." Quinn's shirt said.

"Mean, but true." Santana argued with Quinn who finally found the head hole.

Not knowing how to defend her uncle's abuse of hair products she decided to answer her friends question instead. "We're joining Glee."

"What? All that spray must have seeped into his head." Santana got up from her seat on the bench.

"He needs more people to qualify for sectionals and it's the least I can do after he practically raised me." Quinn explained shoving her feet into her Nike basketball shoes.

"But Quinn won't you have to see Rachel and Finn acting all couply." Brittany was confused. She thought it hurt Quinn to see Rachel with someone else.

"Yeah, Q, are you a masochist all of a sudden?" Santana tried to reason with her friend. Joining Glee would hurt the reputation they'd fought hard to attain.

"No." Quinn answered simply tucking in her jersey.

"Do you want to go to jail for manslaughter?" Santana pulled Brittany along to follow Quinn out of the locker room.

"That's why you and Britt are joining, too." Quinn held the door open for them to walk trough. "To calm me down and stop me from doing anything drastic if you need to."

"There is nothing we can say or do that will change your mind?" Santana made one last attempt.

"No, San. Nothing will change my mind." They were now outside the gym doors.

"Fine." Santana sighed. "But you have to take over mine and Britt's watch for a month."

"Wouldn't expect anything less." They walked in to the gym just as the clock struck 4:30.

"Everyone baseline. You're doing conditioning for the first hour." Coach Beiste yelled. The eight girls were lined up along the baseline in 3 seconds. "15 suicides, now!" She blew her whistle and the girls took off.

"When do the gleeks meet?" Santana asked as they walked to Quinn's car.

"Tuesdays and Wednesdays for 45 minutes after school." Quinn answered unlocking the doors.

"But we have our before practice meals after school." Brittany got into the back seat followed by Santana. "My tummy will get angry and start growling at me."

"Don't worry Britt-Britt. We'll order take out." Santana put the worried blonde at ease while putting on the seat belt for her. "And Quinn will pay, won't you Q?"

Quinn saw Santana's smirk thought the rear view mirror. "Yeah, Britt, we'll keep your tummy happy." She said starting the car.

"Yay, do you think they deliver ice cream?"

O_o

The next day Mr. Schuester called Quinn to his desk when she walked in for first period. "I forgot to tell you yesterday that you'll have to sing a song to audition."

"I thought you were desperate?" Quinn raised an eyebrow at her fidgeting uncle.

"I am." He answered quickly not wanting Quinn to change her mind. "But it would be unfair to the glee kids if they had to audition and you three didn't."

"Fine." Quinn turned on the heel of her converse and walked to her seat just as the last bell rang. It wouldn't be easy getting Santana to agree, but she'd do anything to make Brittany happy.

Q: B, just found out we have to sing a song to audition for Glee.

B: Really!(^_^) Can I sing with Sanny, Please? =]

Q: You'll have to ask her.

B: k :3

Now that that was done with she just had to think of what song she'd sing.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what Quinn, Santana, and Brittany are doing here." Mr. Schuester had to raise his voice to be heard over the glee kids.

"Shouldn't they be practicing making goals, or something?" Kurt asked over all the others.

"Wrong sport queerdo." Santana sneered. "We make baskets."

"Whatever." He said picking invisible lint off his wool pea coat. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to audition." Quinn answered.

"Why?" Mercedes asked. "Why would you three risk being slushied?"

"Because Quinn is running for niece of the year," Santana answered before Quinn had a chance to, "and she thought it'd help her campaign to help her desperate uncle's gang of gleeks go to sectionals."

"Quinn is Mr. Schue's niece?" The two gossip hungry teenagers asked simultaneously.

"Okay, who's up first?" Mr. Schue asked hoping to avoid the direction the conversation was heading.

"We are!" Brittany waved her's and Santana's joined pinkies in the air.

"Okay." Mr. Schue handed the two girls a microphone each. "Did you give the band the music sheets."

The girls nodded, but only Quinn was close enough to notice the slight blush under the latina's naturally tan skin. Quinn wondered what song they were going to sing as she sat down in one of the only empty chairs in the back.

**Brittany, **_Santana, _**_Both_**

**I like it like it (x3)**

**I I like it like it **

**I like it like it (x3)**

_Na na na_

_Come on _

**I like it like it**

_Na na na _

_Come on_

**I I like it like it**

_Na na na na na_

_Come on_

**I like it like it**

_Na na na _

_Come on_

_Come on _

_Come on_

_Na na na na na na_

**Feels so good being bad **

**There's no way I'm turning back **

**Now the pain is my pleasure **

**'Cause nothing could measure **

**Love is great, love is fine **

**Out the box, out of line **

**The affliction of the feeling**

**Leaves me wanting more**

**'Cause I may be bad**

**But I'm perfectly good at it**

**Sex in the air **

**I don't care**

**I love the smell of it**

**Sticks and stones**

**May break my bones**

**But chains and whips**

**Excite me**

_**'Cause I may be bad**_

_**But I'm perfectly good at it**_

_**Sex in the air **_

_**I don't care **_

_**I love the smell of it**_

_**Sticks and stones**_

_**May break my bones **_

_**But chains and whips**_

_**Excite me**_

_**Na na na na**_

_**Come on, Come on , Come on, I like it like it (x4)**_

_Just one night full of sin_

_Feel the pain on your skin_

_Tough, I don't scream mercy_

_It's your time to hurt me, yeah_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_If I'm bad time me down_

_Shut me up, gag and bound me_

_'Cos the pain is my pleasure_

_Nothing comes better, yeah_

_Oh, oh ,oh, oh_

_'Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air_

_I don't care _

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones _

_May break my bones _

_But chains and whips _

_Excite me_

_**Na na na na **_

_**Come on , Come on , Come on, I like it like it(x4)**_

_**S...S...S and M...M...M (x2)**_

**Oh, I love the feeling **

**You bring to me**

**Oh, you turn me on**

**It's exactly what **

**I've been yearning for**

**Give it to me strong**

_And meet me in my bodouir_

_With my body suit_

_on, on , on _

_I like it like it_

_'Cause I may be bad _

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air_

_I don't care _

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones _

_May break my bones_

_But chains and whips _

_Excite me_

_**'Cause I may be bad **_

_**But I'm perfectly good at it**_

_**Sex in the air **_

_**I don't care**_

_**I love the smell of it**_

_**Sticks and stones **_

_**May break my bones**_

_**But chains and whips**_

_**Excite me**_

_**Na na na na **_

_**Come on , Come on , Come on, I like it like it(x4)**_

_**S...S...S and M...M...M (x4)**_

By the end of the song Mr. Schue was so red Quinn thought he'd pop a blood vessel. Halfway through the song Santana and Brittany had started dancing and grinding against each other. Finn had been silently chanting 'mailman' throughout the song and like all the other boys, except Kurt, was thinking about Coach Beiste to bring his boner down. Everyone in the was choir room got sexually aroused, if only a little, except for Mr. Schue and Quinn who couldn't because their wolfs respected that Santana and Brittany were imprinted.

Mr. Schue walked to the front of the room as Santana and Brittany went to seat with Quinn. "Rachel, Finn, you're our captains. What did you think?"

"Mailman!" Finn shouted making almost everyone in the room laugh.

"Ookay. Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked turning to the diva.

"The song choice may no have been the best," she started.

"Stuff it, Berry."

"But I have to admit they have the potential to be impeccable singers with the right training." Rachel finished ignoring Santana's remark.

"Okay. Good." Mr. Schue clapped his hands together. "Quinn you're next."

A/N: Review and tell me how much you liked it, or hated it, whichever.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow this story has been getting a lot of alerts and reviews. :) Tkx guys and gals.

**Disclamer: Don't own the Glee characters or any ideas I take from it. I do, however own the idea for this story. I also don't own I'll Be by Edwin McCain.**

**Chapter 3**

"Can I use you guitar, Puck?" Quinn asked the jock as she walked down to the front of the room where Mr. Schue was setting up the mike stand for her. She'd texted him her song choice and he'd agreed that it was the perfect song to sing even if Rachel wouldn't know she was singing to her.

"Sure, babe." Puck up from his seat to grab the guitar from its stand and met Quinn in the front handing it to her. "It's already tuned."

"Thanks." Quinn smiled at the only other person besides her uncle and two best friends who knew her secret. The Rachel one. He'd found out a few months back at one of his parties. He'd gotten her drunk hoping to score and luckily stopped when she'd let slip that she loved Rachel.

"No prob." He sat back down quickly eager to hear what song she'd serenade his hot little Jew with. He hoped Rachel would realize her feelings he knew she had for the blond were returned. He loved his buddy Finn, but he noticed the looks Rachel gave Quinn when she thought no one was looking. He wanted what was best for Rachel and Quinn seemed to be it.

Quinn adjusted the guitar strap as she stepped up to the mike. She started strumming the beginning of the song signaling for the band to start. She took a deep breath took calm her nerves before looking up into the big brown eyes she'd fallen for.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath _

_Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

The intensity behind Quinn's hazel eyes as she sang sent a shiver down Rachel's spine.

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated _

_I'll hang from your lips _

_Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Quinn smiled noticing that Rachel's eyes hadn't left hers since she'd started the song. Rachel didn't dare hope that Quinn was signing to her even though a voice in the back of her head was telling her she was. She tried and failed to stop her heart from beating faster as Quinn's eyes darkened and her voice took on a husky tone.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival,_

_you're my living proof_

_My love is alive not dead _

The way Quinn looked at his girlfriend as if she was serenading her did not go unnoticed by Finn. He put his arm around Rachel and pulled her close showing Quinn that she was hers. Quinn put the anger that arose at the territorial move into the song. She was pretty sure that ripping Finn's arm off was not the way to Rachel's heart.

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of the heartache, that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Everyone in the choir room was stunned. Even Mr. Schue who had heard his niece sing before was surprised by the raw emotion and passion he was now hearing. Everyone who hadn't even known that the basketball player could carry a tune was now staring in awe.

_I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead _

_Tuned in, turned on,_

_Remembered the thing that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of you life_

_The greatest fan of your life_

It was getting harder for Rachel to keep telling herself that Quinn would never feel the same way as she stared into the deep now amber eyes swirling with an emotion she wouldn't allow herself to read afraid to get her hopes up.

_The greatest fan of your life_

"Wow." Mercedes whispered. "Damn, girl you can sing."

"Rachel? Finn? What do you think?" Mr. Schue asked taking the guitar from Quinn and putting it back on its stand.

"I have to agree with Mercedes. You'd be a very beneficial addition to the glee club." Rachel blushed at the smile Quinn gave her. "All three of you." She added not wanting her feelings for the girl to be obvious especially to Quinn herself.

"Yeah." Finn mumbled his agreement. He didn't like that Quinn didn't stop looking at Rachel as she sang, but as co-captain he had to put his jealousy aside and do what was best for the team.

"Okay. Welcome to glee." Mr. Schue was ecstatic that they could start training for sectionals. "Let's start shall we. The less-" He was interrupted by a knocking at the door. Wondering who it could be he walked to open the door.

"Ooh, it's my ice cream!" Brittany jumped out of her chair and dragged Santana with one arm grabbing Quinn with the other on her way to the door. They reached the door just as Mr. Schue opened it to reveal a boy in his late teens with the Breadstix uniform.

"Delivery for a," he paused to read the name written on the receipt, "Quinn Fabray."

"That's me." Quinn said getting her wrist out of Brittany's strong grip to reach into her back pocket for her wallet. "How much?"

"$22.72"

Quinn gave him a twenty and a ten with one hand while taking the boxes from his hands. She closed the door as he started counting out her change. The other two girls grabbed a box not bothering to read the label since they always ordered the same thing. When they turned to walk back to their seats they were met with looks of disbelief from their new teammates. "What? We have to eat if we don't want to pass out with all the running we'll be doing in practice."

"Yeah, angry tummies are not a good thing." Brittany informed the glee clubbers continuing to her seat followed by her two friends.

A/N: Review and stroke my ego. XD


	4. Chapter 4

jupiter01: Hope I answered some of your questions. There were a lot, so I'll try to answer the rest in other chapters. :)

**Disclamer: Don't own the Glee characters or any ideas I take from it. I do, however own the idea for this story. **

**Chapter 4**

Mr. Schue waited for the three girls to take their seats before starting again. "The lesson this week is duets." He brought out the hat with half the glee kids' names, including the three new glee clubbers, in it. All the kids in the choir room, except the three in the back who didn't know what the hat meant, groaned. "We need to find out who's voices are strong together other than Finn and Rachel."

"I agree we can't always have those two doing the duets in competitions. It'd be to predictable." Kurt said hoping his voice would finally be recognized.

"Glad you agree Kurt. Now you, Rachel, Finn, Mike, Mercedes, and Artie line up to pick your partner." The four other gleeks stood up reluctantly and lined up behind and excited Kurt.

Kurt reached in and pulled out a slip of paper. "Puck." He read. This only made Kurt like this assignment even more. Puck was his secret crush other than Finn, but unlike with Finn Kurt new he had a chance with him. His gaydar was never wrong which was confirmed by the song Quinn had sung to Rachel.

"Tina." Read Finn. He was disappointed that he wouldn't be singing with Rachel, but Tina had a good enough voice.

"Brittany." Artie read. He was dreading the assignment before, but not anymore. This was his chance to show Brittany that he was better for her than Santana.

"Santana." Mercedes read. _This is going to be an interesting week. _Mercedes thought. The only interaction she'd had with Santana since the three girls had moved to Lima at the beginning of the year was when she was making fun of her weight.

"Quinn." Rachel read. Spending a whole week in the blonde's presence was going to make extremely hard for her to ignore the butterfly she felt just thinking about her.

"I guess you're with me, Mike." Mr. Schue said putting his hat away. "Okay, I want you all to spend as much time together as possible working on this. Mike we can meet before and after school." Mike nodded sitting back down with slumped shoulders. He'd hoped to get paired with Tina and make a move. He'd waited a month for her to get over her breakup with Artie.

"The rest of you talk to your partner for the last five minutes about days and times." Mr. Schue looked up to see the three girls deep in conversation and eating ice cream. He frowned. "Quinn? Quinn!"

"Huh, what?" Quinn looked up a spoonful of butter pecan ice cream halfway on its journey to her mouth.

"The three of you need to talk to your partners about when you can meet to work on your duet." Mr. Schue informed them. "Santana, you're with Mercedes, Brittany you're with Artie, and Quinn you're with Rachel."

Quinn looked at Rachel who was biting her lip in a way that had her shoving the spoon into her mouth to cool herself down. "Sure." She said after she swallowed the ice cream that had melted in an instant from the heat her body was radiating. She looked down at the cup in her hand to see that small amount that was left had also melted. She looked up to see Rachel standing beside her still biting her lip.

"When would be the most convenient times for you, Quinn?"

Quinn quickly swallowed the rest of the ice cream hoping Rachel didn't notice that it had started to boil. "I have practice from 4:45 to 6:30 on weekdays and 12:00 to 2:00 on Saturdays. I can do anything around those times except Sunday."

"That will work perfectly with my schedule." Rachel nervous around the girl, yet calmed by her presence. The contradicting feeling were starting to give her a headache. "You can come to my house for dinner, or I can come to yours."

"No." Quinn said quickly making Rachel frown. Quinn mentally slapped herself for sounding like she didn't want to spend time with her, but she couldn't let her parents meet her. Alphas could always smell an imprinted by the barely there scent of the imprinter. "Yours is fine. I'll be there at 7." She smiled and looked into the petite girl's eyes hoping she'd understand it wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with her. She sighed in relief as she got a small smile in return. The bell rang signaling the end of after school clubs.

"Here, let's trade numbers." Quinn took out her phone and handed it to Rachel as she took hers. The two couldn't help the warm feeling in their stomachs as they added themselves on the others contacts. "Text me your address." Quinn said handing Rachel back her phone and taking hers. Quinn already knew where she lived from following her scent and watching her sleep from the tree near her window, but Rachel didn't need to know that. Coming off as a stalker was not the best way to start a relationship.

"Okay."

Quinn gave her one last smile before taking off. She didn't want a repeat of yesterday.

O_o

"Can you guys take a cab?" Quinn asked Santana in the locker room as they changed. "I'm going to Rachel's to work on the duet."

"Sure," Santana answered, "but do you think that's a good a idea?" Santana asked looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to them and lowered her voice. "You know with the full moon on Sunday."

"I know, but I didn't want her thinking I didn't want to be paired with her."

"Well, here take this." Santana reached into her school bag and took out a silver chain with wolfsbane plants weaved through the holes.

Quinn took it and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you have this in your backpack?"

"I wear it on the week of the full moon, so I won't kill Azimio and Karofsky." Quinn nodded in understanding. The two football players wouldn't stop harassing Santana and Brittany for being openly out. It was a good thing Brittany didn't understand most of their insults. "You're not seeing her on Sunday are you?"

"No, I don't think I could control myself."

"Good."

"Where's Brittany?" Quinn asked. They only had five minutes till practice started and she still wasn't in the locker room.

"She volunteered to go pick up your brother after your father called asking if your phone was dead." Santana explained closing her locker.

"Sam finished his training?" Quinn asked following Santana out.

"Yeah, took him long enough. I know he was born a regular wolf, but man that boy is slow." The four of them had lived in Alaska not being allowed to join the pack until they completed their training. All wolfs started training when they started changing on their 13th birthday and most finished when they were 15. "We're lucky you two are fraternal twins, or we might have two Sammy's."

"Yeah." Quinn and Sam's older sister, Frannie, hadn't wanted the to take over as pack leader when she turned 18, so she ran away. Now Quinn was expected to take over since she was the only other Alpha born to their current pack leader, Russell Fabray. It was the reason Quinn didn't want her parents to find out about Rachel. She'd heard Rachel talk about her dream to be on Broadway. If her parents found out she'd imprinted they'd make her turn Rachel to tying her to her and the pack in extension. She wouldn't keep Rachel from going to New York. But it would literally kill her to not go with her. That was why she had their best tracker, Jesse St. James, searching for her while he was off looking for his imprint.

O_o

Quinn parked her car in the drive of the Berry house and reached into her bag for the necklace Santana had given her. She had switched shirts with Santana so it wouldn't be visible and was now wearing a tight black turtleneck. The necklace weakened her wolf and it was an uncomfortable, but she could deal with a little discomfort if it meant her wolf wouldn't take over around Rachel. She wasn't afraid of killing Rachel if she lost control. She was afraid she'd rape her.

A/N: Your reviews are the only thing that keeps me writing this story, so review if you don't want me to forget about it. I'm very aware that this is blackmail. Muahahah! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for taking a while to update. My only excuse is family drama, a lot of it. D:

**Disclamer: Don't own the Glee characters or any ideas I take from it. I do, however own the idea for this story. **

**Chapter 5**

Quinn rang the doorbell and pulled at her bottom lip, a nervous habit. The door opened to reveal Rachel wearing a white tank top and black shorts that showed off her long legs. The necklace was starting to burn as her wolf fought to take her. Her not so little friend agreed hardening making her glad she was wearing loose fitting jeans. This was going to be a long painful night.

"Come in, Quinn." Rachel beamed up at her holding the door wider. Quinn ignored the small pain and gave her a small smile.

"Great timing. We just finished setting up dinner." Rachel walked into a doorway that led to the dining room and Quinn followed admiring the house and not Rachel's backside like she wanted to. It was homy, unlike her house which was too big to be called a home.

"Like what you see?" An African-American man asked with a smile. He was sitting down, but Quinn could tell he was tall.

"Yes, sir." Quinn was taught to be polite around adults since she'd started talking.

"Please call me Leroy. Sir can get confusing."

"Call me Hiram." Said the short Jewish man sitting on the chair beside the taller man. Their smiles calmed Quinn enough so that she was able to use what her grandpa had taught her to calm her wolf down. Quinn fully relaxed when the burning on her neck stopped. "Sit down. Rachel said you're not vegan like her and myself."

"So I made you and I some steaks. Is that okay?" Leroy asked.

"That's perfect, Leroy. Thanks."

Dinner went pretty well considering that she was seating only a foot away from Rachel. She used all the techniques she'd been taught and the power of the necklace didn't get stronger than a very intense itching. The pain endurance part of her training allowed her to not outwardly show her discomfort.

"I gotta say, Quinn, I like you more than many of Rachel's other friends especially that Finn." Leroy told Quinn. They'd moved to the living room to talk about his job as a doctor while Hiram and Rachel washed the dishes. He was pleasantly surprised that she knew almost as much about medicine as he did and Quinn silently thanked her grandpa for ignoring her protests and preparing her for med school. 'Fabrays strive for success', he'd told her.

A triumph smirk made its way to her lips. "But isn't he Rachel's boyfriend."

"Doesn't mean I have to like the boy. He was a stuttering mess when he came to dinner." Quinn's smile only grew.

"Dad, be nice. He was nervous." Rachel scolded as she entered the dining room with Hiram behind her.

"I'm sure Quinn was nervous, too. Weren't you, Quinn?" Hiram asked as he sat on an arm of the armchair Leroy was sitting on.

"Very." Quinn nodded with her smile still in place.

"Really?" Rachel asked surprised. She didn't think Quinn ever got nervous. "What did you have to be nervous about?"

"Even though I was trained to be confident, charming, and polite," Quinn answered her question automatically, "I was nervous because they're your parents and I want them to like me." Only after the words were out of her mouth did Quinn think about what she'd said. _Shit._

"What do you mean you were trained?" Asked Rachel with a confused look that matched the two Berry men.

Quinn searched her mind for an answer that was close to the truth, yet didn't reveal her secret. It sucked not being able to outright lie to her imprint. "I was trained to take over the family when I turn eighteen." There that should be safe. The Berrys nodded. Everyone knew the Fabray's were very rich and powerful. No one knew why they and the other five almost as rich and powerful families lived in Lima other than that their families had lived here for hundreds of years.

"We should get started on the duet. We have a lot of work to do." Rachel took Quinn's hand and started dragging her to her room. Both girls tried to ignore the tickles that ran up their arms from the contact. It was considerably harder for Quinn as they stirred the wolf she'd managed to calm down when Rachel hadn't been in the same room. The necklace started working again and this time the pain was more than an itch.

By the time they were inside Rachel's room the pain was much worse. The only indication of what she was feeling was the sweat forming on her forehead from her endeavor to not let her emotions show. Quinn sighed in relief when Rachel let go of her hand to get her iPod from her school bag. Quinn sat on the bed and tried to calm down. She didn't need to look around. She'd already seen Rachel's room from outside her window. It was what you'd expect if you knew the small girl. Posters of Broadway plays all over the gold painted walls except the one with the shelves that held her many trophies. Her scent all around the room would be soothing if it wasn't so close to the full moon. Instead it only made her wolf rattle against the mental cage and chains she kept her in.

Rachel put her iPod into its dock and put it on shuffle. She sat on the bed with her legs crossed closer to Quinn than she had to. The song Quinn had sung in glee had given her hope and she needed to know if that the blonde liked her or not. For the next hour the two tried singing songs that came to mind, but none seemed to click for them.

Rachel was now almost positive that Quinn liked her too. She noticed that Quinn's breath would catch and she'd blush whenever they touched. They were taking a break and Quinn's face was flushed. Rachel decided to take a risk and do something she wanted to do every time she saw the blonde since they literally bumped into each other on the first day of school.

Quinn was glad and hated that she was an Alpha. She was glad because a regular werewolf would need to be hospitalized from all the silver and wolfsbane exposure she was having. Silver and wolfsbane was only fatal to the wolf. She hated that she was an Alpha because it meant she needed more silver and wolfbane than others to fully suppress her wolf. Quinn was barely holding onto her control. Ten minutes after they'd started she'd had to put one of Rachel's pillows on her lap to hide the bulge that was becoming very visible. The pain from both the necklace and hard on were becoming unbearable and she was about to tell Rachel that she had to go, but the brunette spoke before she could open her mouth.

"Quinn." Quinn looked up. She'd been playing with her fingers, but looked up because she'd been taught to make eye contact when talking.

"Yeah?" The question had barely left her lips before Rachel pulled her into her.

Rachel crashed her lips to Quinn's and it was better than she'd imagined it would be. She saw the cliché fireworks and something clicked in her that told her this is where she belonged. She couldn't think about being with anyone other than the girl in her arms. Rachel felt Quinn stiffen and started to panic thinking she'd been wrong, but any doubts she had disappeared as she started to move her lips with her.

Quinn wasn't prepared for the kiss and she stiffened before her lips started moving of their own accord. She put all the passion she felt into the kiss. She didn't wait for permission and forced her tongue into the brunette's cooler mouth making both of them moan at the new sensation. The wolf howled and crashed into the bars of its cage straining against its chains. Quinn tore herself out of Rachel's arms and fell onto the floor writhing and screaming. The power of the silver and wolfsbane entering her system trough the open burn wounds and the pain of fighting her wolf became too much.

"Quinn!" Rachel knelt beside the screaming blonde not knowing what was happening. "Quinn! What's wrong?" Rachel didn't get an answer from Quinn except more screaming. Rachel inspected Quinn looking for anything wrong and noticed smoke coming out of the collar of her turtleneck. She quickly took of the garment and screamed as she saw that the smoke was coming from Quinn's neck which was covered in second degree burns. Rachel didn't understand how but it seemed that the weird necklace she was wearing was burning her. She didn't think twice before reaching to take it off.

Quinn wasn't coherent enough to know what Rachel was about to do. "NO!" She screamed reaching to hold the necklace on, but she didn't seem to be in control of her motor functions. Rachel ignored her and took off the only thing stopping her wolf from taking over.

"**YES!" **Howled her wolf before she broke through her restraints.

A/N: Review if you can't wait till the next chapter. ;p


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: Don't own the Glee characters or any ideas I take from it. I do, however own the idea for this story. **

**Chapter 6**

Rachel was pinned to her hardwood floor looking into ice blue eyes. Quinn was lying in between her legs and pushed down so she felt a hard bulge on her center. Rachel closed her eyes at the pleasure that rushed through her body, but they quickly snapped open and widened in fear as she realized what the bulge was.

"**You are mine." **Quinn said in a deep gravelly voice pushing harder into her. Rachel whimpered from both pleasure and fear. She never thought Quinn would hurt her, but she didn't seem to be herself.

The fear in the brown eyes she loved so much gave Quinn the strength to fight for control. Quinn's eyes flashed from blue to hazel and back. Rachel watched the struggle in the blonde's eyes and wanted to help her win against whatever this was.

"Q-Quinn, p-please fight this." It wasn't what she said, but the tremble in her voice that helped Quinn chain her wolf back in its cage. Rachel sighed in relief when Quinn's eyes were back to their normal hazel and seemed to be staying that way.

Quinn started pushing herself off the brunette and opened her mouth to apologize, but before any words could leave her mouth she was tackled by a blond blur. The two rolled and stopped a few yards away from the startled brunette. "Sam, get off!"

The blond boy immediately got up and held his hand out for his sister to take. "Sorry. I was trying to stop you from doing anything you'd regret." He frowned when Quinn ignored his hand and pushed herself up. She was mad.

"If the fact that I'm not kicking your ass didn't tip you off, I'm myself." Quinn snapped. Sam had learned that the safest way to deal with her anger was to give her time to cool off, so he ignored her and went to help the tiny brunette who was looking at them in confusion.

Sam smiled when Rachel took his outstretched hand. "You must be my sister's imprint. My name's Sam. What's yours?"

"Rachel." She answered automatically and then what he said fully registered. "I'm her what?" She asked puzzled.

Sam look to his sister in shock. "She doesn't know?"

"No, you nitwit." Quinn sighed. She'd now have tell her everything.

"Oh, sorry." Sam apologized backing up to the open window he'd come through. "I'll leave you two talk." With that made his exit by diving out the window. Rachel ran to the window and looked out to see him run to where Santana and Brittany where waiting.

Rachel turned to Quinn with an expectant look on her face. "Explain." She'd finally gotten over the shock of almost being raped.

Quinn sighed and put her turtleneck back on before the necklace and walked to the other side of the room to be as far away from Rachel as possible. "Stay there."

"Why? And why are you putting that back on if it hurts you?" Rachel asked confused.

"Because it'll be easier to control my wolf."

"Your wolf? What are you talking about?"

"I'll answer any questions you have after I explain what happened tonight, okay?" Rachel nodded and Quinn continued. "I'm a werewolf and I imprinted on you. Imprinting is my species' way of finding our soul mate. The full moon is this Sunday which means my wolf is getting stronger and it wants me to make you mine."

Rachel thought for a few minutes. She'd always believed in the supernatural and she'd seen Quinn'sw eyes change colors. She guessed that was the wolf taking control. Deciding she believed Quinn she asked one of the questions on her mind. "Are there others?"

"The Puckerman, Hummel, Lopez, Pierce, and St. James families are all in my father's pack."

Rachel nodded. That explained the mystery of the powerful families. It would probably be hard to hide their secret in big cities with no woods nearby. "So, I'm your soul mate?" Quinn nodded. "That means we're meant to be together, right?" Quinn nodded again. "Then why haven't you tried to make me yours before?"

"Because I don't want to tie you down and you're with Finn." Quinn answered sadly.

Rachel smiled. "I'm only with him because I didn't think you liked me."

"I do." Quinn returned her smile. "A lot."

It made Rachel's heart soar knowing Quinn wanted to be with her. She had to break up with Finn though. Rachel's smile faded into a look of confusion as she thought about the first part of Quinn's answer. "What do you mean you don't want to tie me down?"

"When a wolf imprints on a human we're supposed to bite them and make them one of us."

Rachel still didn't understand what the problem was. "I know it's far too early for this, but I love you and I'll do whatever it takes to be with you."

"I love you, too." Quinn confessed smiling. The smile didn't last as she explained further. "But turning you would tie you to me meaning you wouldn't be able to leave me."

"Why can't you come with me to New York?" Rachel asked a little disheartened that Quinn didn't see that as a possibility.

Quinn sensed this and walked across the room and stopped in front of her. She took a second to steel herself before touching her cheek. "I'm expected to take over the pack when I turn 18, but I have our best tracker searching for my older sister. She'll be forced to take over when he finds and brings her back leaving me free to relocate."

Rachel beamed knowing Quinn had looked for a way to follow her in fulfilling her dream. Another question came into her mind. "Why doesn't your brother take over?"

"He's not an Alpha, or even a Beta. He's an Omega." Quinn saw Rachel opening her mouth for a question, so she continued her explanation. "Alphas are the strongest members of a pack, Betas are the second strongest, and Omegas are the wolves of average power."

"And I'm guessing you and your sister are Alphas." Quinn nodded with a bitter smile. Rachel kissed her in an attempt to make her feel better, but Quinn broke away almost immediately.

"It's hard to control myself around you so close to the full moon, so I should go." Quinn stepped back and Rachel noticed a small tent in her jeans reminding her of what she'd felt when Quinn was on top of her.

"Can I ask one more question before you go?" Quinn simply nodded concentrating on keeping her wolf at bay. Rachel closed the small space between them and cupped her asking, "What's this?"

Quinn growled low in her throat before using her speed to put the bed between them. Quinn took a minute to control herself before answering. She wasn't afraid of being rejected knowing Rachel wouldn't be her soul mate if she couldn't accept her. "That is an appendage a witch my father knows gave Santana and I when he found out our sexuality, so we could pass along our strong genes since she is a Beta and I'm an Alpha. Now I'll leave you to think about everything I've told you because I really should go." Quinn quickly left knowing she'd have to hunt before going home to appease her wolf.

Rachel knew what she'd done was risky, but she couldn't control her curiosity. Her desire for the blonde only grew after finding out what she had. Screw her 25 year rule. She wanted Quinn to claim her now, but she'd have to wait until after the full moon. She wanted to make love with Quinn not her wolf.

O_o

Quinn walked out of the woods and into her backyard after satisfying her wolf with a bear. She stopped when she noticed her father on the porch waiting for her and her mother through the living room window with Sam behind her mouthing an apology_. He didn't!_

"Why didn't you tell your mother and I that you've found your mate?"

A/N: You know what will make me happy. ;p


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long, but I've been working on the summer homework I've been putting off.

**Disclamer: Don't own the Glee characters or any ideas I take from it. I do, however own the idea for this story. Song "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" belongs to Aerosmith.**

**Chapter 7**

Quinn racked her brain for an excuse that would be reasonable to her father. "Because you'd have made me change her and I thought it'd be better to wait until we're out of school, so we won't have to worry about her losing control in front of so many people." Quinn rushed out hoping he'd buy it.

Russell Fabray thought over his daughter's explanation for a moment before smiling proudly. "I'm glad you're making decisions with the pack in mind. You'll make a great leader, but inform me of your decisions next time. You're not pack leader, yet."

Quinn sighed relieved. "You'll change her at the beginning of summer. Should be enough time for you to teach her the control part of her training." Russell continued making Quinn's relief short-lived.

"Yes, Daddy." Quinn replied with a fake smile. _Sleep with one eye open tonight, little bro._ Quinn sent to Sam through their mind link.

Sam gulped and ran to his room locking the door though he knew it wouldn't stop his sister.

O_o

The next morning the twins walked into school together. Quinn strutting in with a satisfied smirk and Sam walking slowly and stiffly with a grimace. "Here you are, Sammy." Quinn turned to face her brother as she stopped in front of the office.

"Thanks." Sam muttered. Quinn waited until he turned his back on her and smacked his ass . He yelped in pain more than surprise at the assault on the still sensitive area.

The smaller twin walked away chuckling. "Bitch." He murmured making her small chuckles turn to loud laughter.

Quinn was putting the books she'd taken home in her locker when Santana walked up. "Hey, Q, you tell the midget?"

"Yeah, she took it surprisingly well." She answered taking out her English textbook and closing her locker. "Where's Britt?"

"Working with wheels." Santana spat and Quinn raised an eyebrow in question. "He's not subtle about wanting my woman."

"You have nothing to worry about, S." Quinn assured her friend as they walked to class. "Britt loves you and would never cheat on you."

"I know, but if wheels tries anything he'll lose function of the rest of his limbs." It might sound harsh, but werewolves were very protective of their imprints.

"And I'd help you." Quinn said wanting Santana to know she had her back.

"Head Bitch is looking to strike out." Quinn looked to where Santana was looking to see the Cheerios' captain, Kelsey, and a couple of her followers heading towards an oblivious Rachel with slushies. This was Kelsey's third time ignoring Quinn's warning. The two friends intercepted the group a couple lockers away from Rachel who was still looking for something in her locker.

"Walk away Kelsey." Quinn suggested calmly. "I've already told you, mess with Rachel and you'll regret it."

Kelsey stepped forward into her personal space and sneered. "You seem to have forgotten that I'm HBIC. I don't take orders from you."

Quinn stepped forward so their noses were almost touching. "You seem to have forgotten whose father owns this town. I'm sure your parents would hate to get fired because you're too stubborn to follow orders."

The cheerleader's face paled and she handed Quinn the grape slushy before walking away. "Wait, Lauren!" She called. The freshman Cheerio walked back not wanting to anger the blonde. "Give me yours." Confused the Cheerio gave Quinn her cherry slushy and ran to catch up with the others.

"What the hell was that?" Santana asked.

"I prefer cherry." Quinn explained with a shrug and turned to Rachel who had heard the exchange. "But grape is Rachel's favorite." Quinn continued handing the small brunette the grape slushy.

Rachel took it with a grateful smile. "Thanks." She wasn't talking about the slushy and Quinn understood.

"Any time." She replied with her own smile. "We'll walk you to class."

Finn was standing outside the biology room waiting for Rachel. He bristled when he saw who she was walking with. It was obvious Quinn was trying to take Rachel from him.

"Hello, Finn."

"Hudson."

"Man-boobs."

Quinn almost choked on the slushy she was slurping as she laughed at one of Santana's funniest names for the boy. Santana smirked as she patted her friends back. "You okay, Q?"

"Yeah." Quinn wheezed. "Later, Rach." She didn't want to leave Rachel with the big oaf, but they'd be late to class if they didn't hurry.

"Later, Quinn." Rachel watched Quinn until she walked into a different hallway. Turning to Finn she asked, "do you need something Finn?"

"I don't like you hanging out with her." Watching Rachel watch Quinn made him feel like he'd lost her already.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but you don't have the right to tell me who I can and can't befriend." Rachel informed the boy.

"I'm your boyfriend." Finn said taking one of her hands. "You don't need anyone else."

Rachel took her hand back, walked around Finn and said, "not anymore, Finn. I'm breaking up with you." She walked into the classroom as the late bell rang.

Finn stood there in shock. He couldn't believe _Rachel_ had broken up with _him_. He was Finn Hudson, quarterback and most popular guy in school. She was testing him he decided. She wanted him to show her how much he loved her. They were **not** over. Pleased that he'd figured it out he walked to class.

O_o

"Who'd like to start today?" As usual Rachel's hand shot up, but to everyone's surprise so did Finn's. "Finn, you can go, is that okay with you Rachel?"

Rachel who was curious as to why Finn was volunteering to sing said, "that's perfectly fine, Mr. Schue."

Finn got out music sheets from his backpack and gave them to the band. He walked to the front of the room confident Rachel would be back in his arms after this song. Finn walked to Rachel as the band started playing and took her hand pulling her to stand up. Not letting go of her hand he started singing.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping _

_While you're far away and dreaming_

He took Rachel's other hand and looked into her eyes.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment, forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Finn pulled Rachel to the center of the room and started a slow dance.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_'cus I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'cus even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do, _

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

At this point Santana and Brittany were holding Quinn's hands calming her down enough to not march down the risers and strangle the clueless troll.

_Lie close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_No it's not you git, she dreams of **me.**_ Quinn thought. Rachel was uncomfortable, but didn't want to be mean and tear herself away from the boy like she wanted further hurting his feelings.

_Then I kiss your eyes and _

_thank God we're together_

Quinn growled fortunately too low for human ears to hear over Finn. Her two friends did hear and Brittany scooted closer to the blonde hugging her arm while Santana just tighten her hold on her hand.

_I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever_

_forever, and ever, I_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_'cus I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'cus even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do, _

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_And I don't wanna miss one smile, _

Finn pulled Rachel closer for the next line, so their lips were almost touching.

_and I don't wanna miss one kiss_

Rachel pulled back fast putting distance between them. Finn continued not letting her retreat faze him.

_I just wanna be with you, _

_right here with you, _

_just like this_

Finn stepped toward Rachel as he sand the next lines.

_I just wanna hold you close_

_I feel your heart so close to mine_

Again Rachel pulled back and again Finn didn't let it faze him. _She's just playing hard to get. _He thought.

_And just stay here in this moment_

_for the rest of time_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah!_

Finn spun them around slowly as going faster would make him mess up.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep _

_'cus I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'cus even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_'cus I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'cus even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do _

_I'd still miss you babe _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

Finn sat Rachel back down and knelt still holding her hands and looked into her eyes.

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

The human glee clubbers clapped as they weren't aware of anything being wrong. Finn didn't get up and looked at Rachel expectantly with the goofy smile she'd told him she liked.

"Finn," Rachel started.

A/N: Review, I say! ;p


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: Don't own the Glee characters or any ideas I take from it. I do, however own the idea for this story. Song "Kiss Me" belongs to Sixpence None the Richer.**

**Chapter 8**

"Finn," Rachel started. "I'm contrite about stringing you along, but I don't love you." She pulled her hands out of his.

Finn grabbed her hands again and said, "stop playing hard to get Rachel. I'm giving you the attention you want."

Rachel tried to get her hands back, but Finn had a tight hold on them. "This was never about attention, Finn. Now, I'd appreciate if you let go of my hands."

Finn only tightened his grip making her wince. "Not until you admit you love me, so we can get back together."

Santana decided to step in before Quinn broke away from their restraining hands. As amusing as it would be for the Latina to see Finn get beat up, she didn't want her best friend to get suspended for fighting on school grounds. "Stop being so desperate Finncompetent. She doesn't love you, deal with it."

Finn looked up to see Santana and Brittany restraining a livid Quinn glaring daggers at him with swirling green eyes. He hesitated for a second before spitting out, "this is none of your business, so butt out Lopez."

Puck stood up and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're hurting Rachel which makes it our business. Let go, dude."

Finn stood up looking at his friend disbelievingly. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Sorry, dude," Puck answered looking up to see Quinn giving him a thankful smile. "Having your back isn't my first priority."

Finn followed Puck's eyes and became enraged. _Of course __**she **__has something to do with this. _"You're fucking her, aren't you? That's why you're her fucking lap dog."

"That's enough, Finn! Sit down." Mr. Schue finally intervened. He'd been shocked by how fast things had escalated.

Finn sat down reluctantly. It wouldn't help him to get in trouble.

"Okay, guys, decide on where you want to practice today and go there."

The pairs quickly dispersed leaving Quinn and Rachel in the music room. Quinn's anger quickly dissipated when she noticed how sad her mate was. She walked down to her and took her hand leading her to the chair in the middle of the first row. When she motioned for her to sit Rachel looked at her questioningly.

"I want you to hear something I think will turn that frown upside down." Quinn explained leaning down to kiss her softly and quickly. It was still to close to the full moon to chance anything more passionate.

"You've already lifted my mood." Rachel admitted with a small content smile.

"Glad to hear it, but you're still missing the light in your eyes and I'm hoping this can bring it back." Quinn grabbed the acoustic and stood a few feet in front of Rachel.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing (swing, swing)_

_Swing the spinning step_

_You wear those shoes_

_and I will wear that dress_

_Oh oh kiss me_

Rachel smiled, she loved this song.

_Beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand _

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

Quinn smirked when she sang that line and Rachel giggled.

_So kiss me_

Rachel had started swaying in her sit. Quinn could see the Rachel's eyes twinkling with happiness and it made her heart soar knowing she was the cause.

_Kiss me (kiss me) down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me (swing me) upon its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring (bring, bring) bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Oh oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand _

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me(x4)_

"So, did-" Quinn didn't get to finish her question as she was tackled by a 5' 1 brunette. _At least she waited until I put the guitar down. _"I'm guessing you liked it." Quinn chuckled at the small girl's attempts to restrict her breathing.

"I **loved **it." Rachel squealed wrapping her legs around the taller girl to show her just how much. It only took seconds for Rachel to feel Quinn's hardened member. She quickly got off and took a couple steps back. Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes that now held almost no brown. "Sorry."

Quinn seemed to be frozen in place and didn't appear to be breathing. "Quinn? Are you okay?" The blonde seemed to be lost in thought, but whatever she was thinking about seemed to calm her down. Her hard on was completely gone and her eyes were back to their normal hazel.

Quinn noticed the concerned look on Rachel and apologized. "Sorry, I was thinking about something to get rid of my arousal."

"What were thinking about?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Coach Beiste and Coach Sylverster, naked."

"Oh, um, well we should start practicing."

"You chose a song?"

"Yes." Rachel walked to her bag and got out the lyrics she'd printed out handing one to Quinn.

The blonde read the lyrics and chuckled. "I see last night helped you with your choice." She didn't mean it in a teasing way, but was happy to see the blush adorning the diva's face.

"Just start singing, Fabray. I will not settle for anything but perfection."

"I wouldn't expect you to, love." She smirked as the term of endearment got the desired affect of reddening the smaller girl's cheeks.

O_o

"Are you coming over tonight?" Rachel asked walking with Quinn towards the gym.

"I don't think that would be wise."

"Why? I'll be more careful now that I know and we still have a lot of practicing to do." She really wanted to spend more time with the blonde she knew she'd already fallen for.

"First of all, your home is thick with your scent, so keeping a distance won't make much of a difference the closer it gets to Sunday. Secondly, I haven't taken voice lessons, so I do need to rest it." Quinn wanted to spend more time with Rachel, but she knew it would be much harder to control herself the farther into the week they got.

"We could go to yours and just talk or watch a movie." Rachel suggested.

"No." Quinn quickly turned down the idea.

"Why?" Rachel asked a little hurt. Quinn stopped in front of the locker room door and mentally slapped herself, she knew she'd unintentionally hurt her again.

The blonde ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "Because my father will try to enforce one of the pack rules when he notices that we haven't consummated our love."

"What?" Rachel chocked on her spit.

The werewolve rubbed her neck in embarrassment and cleared her throat before explaining. "It's a pack rule to engage in sexual intercourse with your imprint after telling them the pack secret to strengthen the bond."

"And, uh, how would your father know that we haven't?"

"The werewolve becomes extremely possessive the week after."

"Oh." She didn't know what else to say, this was a lot to take in. "You should hurry up or you'll be late."

"Yeah." Quinn pushed the door open, but turned back before going in. "Can I pick you up tomorrow?"

"I'd like that."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7:30." She gave her one last smile before running in to change.

"We'll be working on zone today." Coach Beiste informed them after their warmup. "Red team you're defense, get in Jordan."

They ran to their spots for the 2:3 zone defense. For the next two hours the girls ran the defense plays until they could run to their spot without having to think about it.

A/N: Reviews make me happy and my happiness makes the world go round. ;p


End file.
